Enemies & Allies
by MysteryFictions
Summary: Ulfric Stormcloak thought the only thing he would ever fall in love with was his homeland. That was until he came to meet the daughter of his sworn enemy. He fell in love, but does she share the same sentiment?


**I was looking through my computer and came across a couple of my old fanfictions. This was one of them.**

 **SMUT!**

When Ulfric had decided to go against the empire he did not expect ever to coincide with them. His plan was destroy it and bring Skyrim back to its former glory. Little did he know that he would meet a great obstacle. The obstacle of love... It was of course all his fault, he blamed it on the fact that he was growing old and weak, but this was not true, he was still young and strong. The woman he had fallen to Talos for was the daughter of General Tullius himself.  
Her name was Tonya The Avenger. Why the avenger? Because she had brought havoc to an entire village of elves after the murder of her mother... She was only seven. She was trained in both in combat and politics alike, the imperial's secret weapon was her. He had met her alongside her father at the meeting of the Dragonborn. Never had he gazed upon such beauty.  
Her crystal eyes set ablaze by the fiery passion she carried for the people of Skyrim were so enchanting. Her long black hair that draped over her shoulders. The armor she wore was neither imperial, or elf. More of rogue type look, her specialty was bows and daggers. She truly made every outfit she wore the best to look upon.  
She like Ulfric despised the elves and the power that her father allowed them. It appeared at first that she and Ulfric shared the same beliefs, that was until she snapped at him for implying that Talos was Skyrim's savior. She believed that Talos was just a man, she had a whole heart in the idea that the people make their own decisions and that no high king was needed. Ulfric couldn't have disagreed more, after meeting once amongst the other members of Skyrim. It seemed like almost every week she would venture to Windhelm and give him a speech.  
She knew he was going to win, she knew that once he did whatever she said had no matter, so she came as often as she could against her father's wishes. In fact it became so frequent that Ulfric had gotten use to her lectures on the good of the people. She discussed a republic, where the people had a choice to choose their leader, and talked about the war. He had soon come to realize that tuning out of her sessions was for the best and instead he busied his mind with her cleavage, or inappropriate fantasies of her riding him on the throne.  
However, one particular time, Ulfric had decided he had had enough of her. Everyone respected her, all his finest warriors would now down to her feet in favor of her opinions. He had grown sick it and one day, after hearing her constant babbling all night he got drunk... So did she. The feasting table in the throne room was where they sat, across from each other in their hazed states and ferocity plus alcohol does not mix well. Also the fact that all the others were off in their beds besides the guards who seemed to never need sleep.  
Ulfric went to stand from the bench falling back with a grunt, his empty tankard falling to the ground. Tonya made an innocent giggle, he grew irritated just by the sound of her amusement. The mead was definitely changing him at the moment. He felt an uneasy feeling and knew he was bound to vomit.  
"Talos help me. I feel terrible." Her smile slowly fell, she hated it when he always talked about Talos. Talos this and Talos that, her drunk state only fueled her anger more. She slammed her fists onto the table shooting up her seat and barring her teeth at him as he stood.  
"Why do you always turn to Talos? He is no god, he was an actual man. Why must you fancy yourself with such a stupid religion?" Ulfric was taken aback by the outburst, but did not back down. He kept a calm demeanor of the situation and snorted.  
"Talos saved our people from a Great Depression years ago. He conquered all of Skyrim's glory. You sound no better than your father and his filthy elvish friends!" She growled vaulting over the table to stand before him.  
"You know nothing of elves. I know elves and I sound nothing like them. Why force the god Talos upon the people of Skyrim? Let the people have their own decision." She retorted, clenched fists ready for a fight.  
"You stupid girl..." He scowled. "Do you not understand that the people cannot make their own decisions?!" The guards were watching closely, careful not to interrupt the fire, but also their to defend their king if needed. "They do nothing, but steal and lie."  
He continued. "Is that not what you did to the High king Torygg? The Nords of Skyrim you said yourself are not be looked upon as criminals.. Some yes, but other have the strength and heart of ten men willing to fight for what they believe them. Is that not what you..." He grew suddenly entranced with her, her flared nostrils and height just right to fit under his chin. She was everything that his people stood for, she was no imperial, she was a warrior in the name of Skyrim and all of Tamriel. "The Great War began something vicious upon our people, your people, we are the same. I have beliefs that you do not agree with just like my father who banned..." Ulfric raised a finger to her lips, she stopped herself abruptly. His rough thumb traced over her pale soft lips.  
"Your enthusiasm is so... Amusing." There was another word he could pick for it. She was everything he wanted in a woman, strong, intelligent, and rebellious. "It is best you stay out of things you have no say in."  
"Now wait a-" He slammed his lips to hers, interrupting her yet again. Almost every guard gasped, no one said a word, as Guards couldn't really get involved with such things. The kiss more violent, her arms wrapped his neck in a tight lock and his hands grabbed the back of the metal corset that wrapped her torso.  
They were drunk, what did they know? They had no common sense and it wasn't like they chose not to have it. If word of this for to her father she would never be allowed to return home again. Ulfric would take her in, but she would be unhappy knowing her father did not care for her anymore. He couldn't stop though and was only slightly surprised when she roughly pushed him away. Her gaze averted to the floor, fingers touching swollen lips.  
"I apologize for my negligence..." She said softly, her eyes travelled to the many stares beneath the helmets of Guards. "Can we discuss this further in your quarter's?" He noticed the attention as well and happy with her approval; he grabbed her wrist and guided her to his room.  
It was silent as they passed through the halls and carefully sneaked up the stairs. It wasn't long before they had both entered the Jarl's room. He closed the door behind them, still drunk without any thought they clashed into each other. Lips on lips, his hand roamed her figure, while he began to untie the leather strap holding her armor on. There was no words exchanged, when they both were stark naked looking before each other. Logical thinking shoved to the back of their mind, their bodies found each other again.  
Her body was engulfed in his strong arms, never had he seen such a lovely figure in his life. Her hips arrowed out with her thin, but muscular waist and plump breasts to top it off. She felt just the same allowing her fingers to fiddle with the dark hairs that covered his broad chest moving down to where his manhood hung. His lips traveled to her neck, smooth and delicate kisses attacking her pale skin.  
"My god Ulfric." She gasped as she felt him harden against her leg, she moaned when he took the time to lift her up onto his waist. "Be tender." She demanded softly without doubting her actions. It was as if only lust led them to this compromising assault.  
"I promise." He laid her back onto the fine silks and furs that covered his bed just before gripping her thighs firmly and pulling himself closer to her dry entrance. Dry because another side of her didn't want this, dry because she was about to be a drunk idiot and give her virginity to the one man she despised most in the world. He licked his fingers and wetted her pulsating opening not caring to bother, or even doubt himself that she was drunk and he was also.  
He teased her folds with the head of his blood thick cock before slowly inserting himself into her. She winced, gritting her teeth and firmly holding the covers over the bed.  
"You're so tight." A pop erupted from her lower pelvic area and she jolted upward, he groaned at her tight entrance. He kept moving until he was fully sheathed inside her heat. Slow movements before he heard her moan and writhe, he took the opportunity to become more erratic and brisk.  
"Ulfric..." Her name left his lips with a fake passion, another side of her calling to his release. As this was her first time and never had she cum with a cock inside her.  
"Say it again... My name." He shivered out. She did exactly as he requested and bam a hard orgasm hit him, he spurted his load into her snatch, juices dripping from the edges. Moments later he collapsed over her, holding her in embrace and smiling with pleasure.  
"I think I-" Her eyes flashed open and he shot from the bed in a panicked state. "What's wrong?" Ulfric asked feeling a sudden panic with her. She tightly gripped the cover to her pulling them over her body to provide protection. He placed a hand on her shoulder, caressing slowly.  
"No." She spat. "I shouldn't have done this. We shouldn't have done this. My father will be so angry, he wouldn't care to strike you down right here in Windhelm." Ulfric was silent, he would not confess his love to her. She wouldn't take it.  
"I don't care. Do not tell me that what we just did was nothing more than two drunk Nords doing the usual?"  
"I didn't want that Ulfric. I couldn't do that. Don't you see?! I worship the god Azura. The goddess of virginity and power. I just broke everything I believe in." Ulfric stared down at the covers, it all made sense now.  
"Do you hate me?"  
"Ulfric..." She sighed. "I have always hated you, we are enemies. We argue all the time and don't ever agree on one thing."  
"That doesn't make you my enemy... I lov-"  
"Don't." She rose a hand before standing and picking up her armor and clothing. "I can't Ulfric. I can't love..." He gazed blankly into her eyes. "I can't love." She repeated in a hushed tone before moving to exit the room. It was not even a second before Ulfric had hopped from the bed and was in front of her.  
"You don't have to love me tomorrow. Just tell me that you love me now and I will never ask again." He placed warm hands on either side of her face and pressed his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, releasing the covers, allowing them to puddle at her ankles.  
"I love you." She pulled her body away still holding her armor and clothes she rushed from the room. He watched, but instead of feeling empty, he felt happy. He felt a smile on his face.


End file.
